This invention relates to a catamaran and more particularly to an improved hull configuration for such a watercraft.
A very popular type of watercraft is a catamaran. Such watercraft conventionally have a main hull portion and a pair of sponsons that are connected to the main hull portion. Of course, it is desirable to form the hulls for such watercraft from materials such as molded fiberglass reinforced resins. With the hull configurations previously proposed, the sponsons, main hull and outriggers or connecting members must all be formed separately and then bonded to each other. This adds considerably to their cost and also can reduce the strength of the overall hull assembly.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved molded hull configuration for a catamaran that minimizes the number of parts that need be molded.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for molding a hull for a catamaran that reduces the number of separate portions which must be molded.